M240
The M240B is a medium machine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is a belt-fed, gas-operated medium machine gun and the US designation for the Belgian FN MAG 58. The main differences between the two is the addition of a picannty rail on top, a new stock, a heat shield over the barrel, and a hydraulic buffer similar to that used in the M60. The United States have used it since the mid 1980's, replacing the M60, mostly by infantry. However, other variants are used by ground vehicles, watercraft, and aircraft alike. The M240 is praised for its reliability, even though it is not the lightest medium machine gun in service. The M240 is currently manufactured by the American division of the Belgian company FN Herstal. It is currently supplemented in the US Army by the M240's "younger brother" the M249 SAW. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M240 is first seen used by Makarov's terrorists in the airport in No Russian. The purpose for using Western firearms is to divert suspicion from the Ultranationalists and to a western perpetrator, but strangely, it is seen being used by Ultranationalists in other missions as well. Juggernauts will always use this weapon in Special Ops. In addition, the empty shell casings are ejected from the bottom of the weapon, not from the side, which is where the disintegrating links are ejected. The weapon is primarily used in a fixed position through a tripod, bipod, or swivel mount as seen on HMMWV's (Hummers). The M240 has mild recoil for a light machine gun, but enough to throw off aim at middle to long distances. Because of this, a Grip is recommended. Otherwise, the weapon is somewhat unremarkable, with a slightly obstructive yet open iron sight, decent but not obscene reload time and decent but not overpowered damage and rate of fire. The belt size is on the larger side. Weapon Attachments * Grip (Marksman I) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down the ACOG scope) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) File:M240 6.png|The M240 File:M240_MW2_Sights.jpg|The M240's sights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The M240 is the US squad machine gun. It is one of the most powerful weapons when compared to other weapons, but its greatest weakness is its mobility. As your running speed is equal to walking speed with a sub-machine gun or assault rifle, and sprinting speed is equal to running with an assault rifle or sub-machine gun. File:M240_DS.jpg|The M240 in action in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized File:M240_Inventory_Icon.jpg|The Inventory Icon Trivia *On Infinity Ward's website the M240 was voted the favorite light machine gun in Modern Warfare 2. *M240's mechanism was based on the B.A.R, the very weapon the M60 intended to and replaced in late nineteen fifties. *The FN MAG (predecessor to the M240) was actually supposed to be the winner in the GPMG contest against the M60, before the Secretary of Defense at the time, Robert McNamara decided to adopt the M60 for saving the U.S Ordanance from bankruptcy. *In reality, although the M240 is much more reliable than the M60, it wasn't liked for it's heavy-weight and slightly inferior ergonomics on the butt and slightly worse recoil control. In fact, the M60 is much more comfortable to fire from the shoulder due to its better ergonomics and recoil control. But as previously mentioned, it's also quite heavy and was notoriously known for its unfamiliar handling at the time and tends to malfunction in the middle of battle. *Some players have asked why the M240 and its "younger brother", the M249 SAW, look very different. They don't actually, as mentioned above, the M249 is held against the shoulder, and the M240 is literally fired from the hip, thus giving a different angle. The M240 also uses a 7.62mm round wile the SAW uses a 5.56mm round. But the both can be either belt or box fed. Why Infinity Ward changed the holding position for two very similar weapons is unknown, but in real life, holding an LMG like that given the high recoil and heavy weight would be uncomfortable. *While using the Heartbeat Sensor, the player closes the Heartbeat Sensor while reloading, this is the same with the RPD. *Oddly, the weapon is fired from the shoulder and whilst standing, but is in reality 49" long, making this very difficult to do so. Category:Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Belt-fed Category:Multiplayer